tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
Elimination Predictions For Challenge!
Congratulations! You've found the next challenge! Its the Murder Mystery Challenge! Three parts make up a murder mystery! The Clue....The Target....The Killing! You've followed the clue! This isn't necessarily a mystery though. This might stir up a bit of drama XD. Simply Scroll down the page and find your name! Under your name you will see the current elimination order...and Future blank spots! You need to fill out all the blank spots including who returns! One important rule to remember...you cannot make yourself the winner!! Once you've finished filling it out report back to me that you've entered yours! This is a response challenge so...if you do not tell me that you've done it I will not know when you did it. The first team to have all members do it is the winner! This is the target part of the challenge...like you're targeting who you want gone when! The killing will be the elimination! Read the warning below WARNING! READ THIS!! 'DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS YOU ARE EDITING UNDER YOUR SECTION! DO NOT ADD ANY SECTIONS!! IF THERE IS A SECTION I FORGOT SIMPLY NOTIFY ME! THIS PAGE IS ONLY FOR THE PRESENT COMPETITORS IN THIS CHALLENGE! IF YOU ARE A PRESENT COMPETITOR, EDITING OF SOMEONE ELSES' SECTION 'WILL LEAD TO IMMEDIATE ELIMINATION. IF YOU ARE AN ELIMINATED CONTESTANT ANY EDITING OF THIS PAGE AT ALL WILL RESULT IN NOT BEING ABLE TO RETURN IN THIS SEASON OR COMPETE IN THE NEXT SEASON. Alejandro's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18.Trent 17.Owen 16.Courtney 15.Duncan 14.Darcy (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN) Harold Geoff Justin and Beth (Harold quits for Cody and Cody Returns) 13.Beth 12.Cody 11.Bridgette 10.Sadie 9.Izzy 8.Geoff 7.DJ 6.Alejandro 5.Heather 4.LeShawna 3.Justin Runner Up-Lindsay Winner-Gwen Alejandro Previsão h2> / <~ ~ Meu TDR Camp Locais ~ ~ data-rte-washtml="1" 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler data-rte-washtml="1" 24.Harold data-rte-washtml="1" br 23.Katie dados <- rte-washtml = "1" /> 22.Cody data-rte-washtml="1" 20.Justin & dados Noé br < -rte-washtml = "1" /> 19.Geoff dados 18.Trent data-rte-washtml="1" data-rte-washtml="1" 17.Owen 16. Courtney data-rte-washtml="1" data-rte-washtml="1" (quatro concorrentes RETORNO ) Harold Justin Geoff e Beth (Harold encerra para Cody e Devoluções Cody) 13.Beth 12.Cody 11.Bridgette data-rte-washtml="1" 10.Sadie dados 7.DJ data-rte-washtml="1" 6.Alejandro data-rte-washtml="1" 5.Heather data-rte-washtml="1" 4 . Runner Up- Gwen data-rte-washtml="1" Vencedor-Lindsay Bridgette's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18. Sierra 17. Heather 16. 15. 14. (4 PEOPLE RETURN) 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. Runner up - Winner - Courtney's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18. Darcy 17. Lindsay 16. Gwen 15. Heather 14. Duncan (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN) Heather, Gwen, Lindsay, and Duncan. 13. Sadie 12. Lindsay 11. Heather 10. Gwen 9. Alejandro 8. Izzy 7. Courtney 6. Owen 5. Duncan 4. Trent 3. D.J Runner Up- Bridgette Winner- Leshawna Darcy's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18.Sierra 17.Sadie 16.Courtney 15.Gwen 14.Trent (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN)Geoff, Justin, Katie and Harold 13.Katie 12.Duncan 11.Alejandro 10.Darcy 9.Owen 8.Harold 7.Izzy 6.Geoff 5.LeShawna 4.Lindsay 3.Justin Runner Up-DJ Winner- Heather DJ's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18. Owen 17. Izzy 16. Duncan 15. Heather 14. Leshawna (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN) Harold, Beth, Justin, Cody 13. Beth (again) 12. Cody (again) 11. Sadie 10. Trent 9. Justin (again) 8. Alejandro 7. Gwen 6. Lindsay 5. Darcy 4. Harold (again) 3. DJ (me) Runner Up- Bridgette Winner- Courtney Duncan's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18. Sierra 17. DJ 16. Owen 15. Sadie 14. Alejandro (Harold, Katie, Beth, and Ezekiel return) 13. Beth 12. Katie 11. Ezekiel 10. Gwen 9. Izzy 8. Trent 7. Harold 6. Lindsay 5. Duncan 4. Heather 3. Courtney Runner Up- Darcy Winner- Bridgette Gwen's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff Forgot Sierra O.O 18.Sadie 17.Heather 16.Lindsay 15.Courtney 14.Bridgette (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN) Beth, Harold, Eva and Geoff 13.LeShawna 11/12: Beth and Harold 10.Izzy 9.Trent 8.Alejandro 7.Gwen 6.Geoff 5.Duncan 4.Eva 3.Darcy Runner Up-DJ Winner-Owen Heather's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18.Sierra 17.Owen 16.DJ 15.Duncan 14.Sadie (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN) Harold, Duncan, Tyler, DJ 13. Tyler 12.Izzy 11.Alejandro 10.DJ 9.Duncan 8.Harold 7.LeShawan 6.Trent 5.Bridgette 4. Heather 3.Lindsay & Gwen Runner Up-Courtney Winner-Darcy LeShawna's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 27.Eva & Beth 26.Tyler 25.Harold 24.Katie 23.Cody 22.Ezekiel 21.Justin & Noah 20.Geoff 19.Sierra 18.Sadie 17.Duncan 16.Gwen 15.Courtney (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN) Beth,Katie,Courtney,Harold 14.Katie 13.DJ 12.Beth 11.Owen 10.Lindsay 9.Courtney 8.Izzy 7.Heather 6.Trent 5.Alejandro 4.LeShawna 3.Harold Runner Up- Darcy Winner-Bridgette Lindsay's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18.Sierra 17.Sadie 16.Gwen 15.Owen 14.Trent (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN) Harold, Justin, Cody, and Beth 13.Beth 12.Duncan 11.Izzy 10.Courtney 9.Heather 8.LeShawana 7.Cody 6.Harold 5.Justin 4.Bridgette 3.Lindsay Runner Up- DJ Winner- Darcy Owen's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 27.Eva & Beth 26.Tyler 25.Harold 24.Katie 23.Cody 22.Ezekiel 21.Justin & Noah 20.Geoff 19.Sierra 18.Sadie 17.Alejandro 16.Owen 15.Duncan (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN) Geoff Beth Justin Harold 14.Beth 13.Bridgette 12.Leshawna 11.Justin 10.Trent 9.Courtney 8.Gwen 7.Heather 6.DJ 5.Lindsay 4.Geoff 3.Darcy Runner Up-Harold Winner-Izzy Sadie's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18. Sierra 17. Duncan 16. Owen 15. Sadie 14. Heather (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN) Geoff, Harold, Heather, Justin 13. Justin 12. Gwen 11. Lindsay 10. Courtney 9. Duncan 8. Heather 7. Harold 6. DJ 5. Darcy 4. Alejandro 3. Geoff Runner Up- LeShawna Winner- Izzy Trent's Prediction ~~My TDR Camp Places~~ 26.Eva & Beth 25.Tyler 24.Harold 23.Katie 22.Cody 21.Ezekiel 20.Justin & Noah 19.Geoff 18.Sadie 17.Owen 16.Lindsay 15.Darcy 14. Heather (FOUR COMPETITORS RETURN - Harold, Beth, Geoff, Justin) 13.Beth 12.Alejandro 11.Geoff 10.Gwen 9.Bridgette 8.Leshawna 7.Duncan 6.Harold 5. Trent 4.Justin 3.Izzy Runner Up- Courtney Winner- Leshawna Category:Izzys Predicton